I will find you
by Psycho Babble
Summary: How far will a master go to find his missing apprentice? Chapter 4 & 5 (pts 1 &2) added
1. Pt 1: Taken

Taken  
  
They had been for the heading transport when they were attacked; now both master and apprentice spoke in hushed tones.  
  
"I will take them to the transport, then I will return for you." Mace Windu said to his Padawan.  
  
"Yes, master." Tar-Kentu Alrai said. Windu nodded and then he led the first group of refugees towards the transport, they didn't know where or who it was that was attacking them. Tar-Kentu glanced at the roof of a nearby building, she had been Master Windu's apprentice for the last five years, her first master had turned to the darkside, she had returned to the temple angry and disillusioned with everything and everyone. Over time her relationship with him had gotten better and had grown into what most of the other Jedi master Padawan teams had; it was perhaps because she was thinking to much and therefore not really paying attention to what was going on around her, that she failed to notice the men who crept up behind her; or maybe it was because she was a sixteen year old apprentice who had not yet learned how to use the force as well as other Jedi could. They shot the dart which contained a tranquilliser and it hit her, with one hand she reached for her lightsaber and with the other for the dart embedded in her shoulder. She didn't manage to remove the dart, but she did get the lightsaber free, just as the tranquilliser went to work and she crashed to the dusty ground, her lightsaber rolled away, as her hand went limp. Then they hurried forward to pick her up; one of the others went to snatch the lightsaber.  
  
"Leave it, the other one is returning. Taking an apprentice is one thing, but you do not want to go up against a Jedi master." The human male carrying Tar-Kentu snapped, the rodian nodded and hurried after him. Mace Windu returned to where he had left his apprentice, to find the area deserted; he glanced around, he had a feeling that she hadn't just left for a safer place, to await his return. Then he saw her lightsaber, he picked it up looking at it for a moment, before hanging it on his belt next to his own; that was when he heard the whine of a ships engine nearby, it rose majestically into the sky, he could sense that his Padawan was onboard. He turned and hurried for the transport, he ran up the ramp and straight to the cockpit and was about to order the pilot to follow the ship, but he knew that he would have to return the refugees to Coruscant first. The transport had no weapons and the other ship did; he wouldn't be able to help Tar-Kentu if he was dead.  
  
Almost as soon as the transport had dropped of the refugees Windu went straight to the temple; they had been able to track the ship until it had gone to hyperspace. He knew that they were heading in the direction of the Corellian sector; he would be able to contact any knights that were there and hopefully they would be able to tell him if the ship had docked in the systems they were in. As he entered the main entrance he was met by a friend; Qui-Gon Jinn, he had his apprentice; Obi-Wan Kenobi with him.  
  
"Hello, Mace. I had heard that you were returning, where is Tar-Kentu?" Qui-Gon asked. Windu rubbed his eyes tiredly, then looked him in the eyes.  
  
"She was taken. I don't know why, I'm on my way to the communications room. I know which way the ship she was on was heading." He said. Qui- Gon's eyes widened, he hadn't been expecting that. He walked beside Mace as he hurried down the corridor and walked into the communications room, a young apprentice was sitting at the controls. At the sight of both masters the boy stood up, a confused look on his face; it was rare for any of the Jedi to come here, unless there was some sort of emergency. Without saying anything Mace sat down at the controls and immediately started contacting knights on various different worlds, the message was the same, the description and class of ship he was looking for. In each case the answer was the same; no such ship had been seen. After a few hours, Qui-Gon turned to him.  
  
"You need to get some sleep, Mace. You're not going to be any help to her if you keel over from exhaustion. Obi-Wan and I can keep looking." He said. For a moment, it looked like Windu was about to object, and then he nodded, stood up and left the room for his quarters. He didn't go to sleep straightaway, but he was awoken by a loud banging on the door; it was Obi- Wan.  
  
"We found it, master. Master Karseli was in the spaceport returning after a mission when one of the spaceport officials told him that he had seen men carrying his apprentice from the ship. He has no apprentice and so went to investigate, unfortunately they had gotten away before he could talk to them. He contacted the temple while we were in the communications room. He told us that he would delay his departure until we got there." He said. Mace quickly pulled on his robe and the two went in search of Qui-Gon, who had informed the council of what was going on. They walked quickly for the main hall, Qui-Gon was waiting for them in the entrance and together the three hurried for the ship that would take them to Alderaan. 


	2. pt2: Torture

She woke up to darkness, her hands were cuffed together; force inhibitors, and she realised. She reached up with her bound hands and pushed the blindfold off, she was in a cell of some kind. How did I get here? She wondered. Then it all came flooding back to her; the dart in her shoulder, she remembered reaching for it and then blackness. She moved her hands to her belt, but belt was no longer there, her stomach growled, but with her belt gone she no longer had the food capsules. The door crashed open, rough hands grabbed her.  
  
"The master wants to see you." A man said. They dragged her down corridors and into a room, they deposited her in a chair by a desk. The person in the chair opposite her turned to face her and she had a hard time suppressing her surprise. Her old master sat across from her, smiling he pushed a cup of water towards her. She refused to touch it.  
  
"You have been unconscious for three days, during which you have had no sustenance. Water is a good place to start." He said. Watching him closely, she reached to take the canteen in her hands and sipped slowly from it, when she was finished she put it back on the desk.  
  
"What do you want with me?" She asked. He smirked at her.  
  
"You were once my padawan in light, now I want to you to be my apprentice in dark." He said. For a moment she just stared at him, thinking at first that this was a joke.  
  
"Yes, I am serious. Join with me and feel the power that I have." He continued. She had always had a sarcastic sense of humour.  
  
"Hmmm.Turn to the darkside, get loads of power, enjoy killing people. Betray the Jedi, my master and myself." She paused as if seriously weighing this over. Then she looked him in the eye.  
  
"I'm sorry, as tempting as your offer isn't I'm going to have to decline." He hissed and the laughed at that. He gestured to the two henchmen who stood behind her.  
  
"You know what to do. You are going to regret it if you do not do as I ask you to." He snapped.  
  
"But your not asking me you?" She said sweetly, as they dragged her back out of the room and into another. They hung her from a pole that descended from the ceiling and she watched them as one opened up a box and pulled out a length of cord with what looked like a wooden handle on it; she did not need to ask them what it was for. She tried to keep herself calm; but feeling bereft of the force and the bond that she shared with her master, she had not real chance, and after a few lashings she started screaming.  
  
She had been brought back to the cell now she lay on the floor, her back aching too much to sleep or even move to make herself more comfortable. Eventually she drifted off into a restless sleep, only to be rudely awakened by a kick to the ribs some time later, how long she had been asleep she didn't know.  
  
"Get up!" A harsh voice yelled in her ear. She slowly and painfully stood up, her tunic had been ripped to shreds by the whipping and she folded her arms across her chest. She was once more dragged unceremoniously to see her old master again.  
  
"Have you had a change of heart yet?" He asked her. She glared at him.  
  
"There's this problem see, my master he told me that once I was sixteen he'd stop grounding me, if I turn to the darkside then I'd probably be forcing him to break that promise and I don't want to do that." She said sarcastically. He sighed; somewhat regretfully and then nodded to the man, who had brought her in, he pulled her back to the same room. After they hung her from the same pole and connected wires all over her body, a moment later she felt electricity course through her body, her back arched as she screamed in agony. She didn't know how long it went on for, after a few hours they brought her back to the cell, her body now covered in burns she could not find a position that was not painful. The next time she spoke to her old master, he came to her cell.  
  
"You would not reconsider my offer?" He asked.  
  
"No." she said painfully.  
  
"You could very well die." He said.  
  
"At least I'll die a Jedi." She said.  
  
"If that is what you want then it can be arranged." He nodded to some men and the hauled her from the cell. This time he came with them and when they hung her from the pole again, he stepped in close to her.  
  
"This is going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me." He said. One of he men came forward with a acetiline torch and the other poured some kind of liquid that made the whip wounds on her back burn, then he picked up a sautering iron. It didn't take her long to start screaming as they went to work on her. She felt a sharp pain in her chest.  
  
"That was your sternum that I just shattered. It can be very painful if you breathe to deeply." Her old master said.  
  
She lost consciousness less than an hour later, when she came to they were still there, only this time there were many more men in the room. Her old master came forward again; there was a smirk on his face.  
  
"While you were unconscious, we put a little bacta on one of your burns. This bacta is part of a lot that should have been recalled, as it is defective. Whenever it is used on anyone it will render them allergic to any type of bacta treatment." He turned to smile at the men in the room.  
  
"I know I promised that you could all have some fun, so here she is. When you're done with her, drop her off outside the medical centre." He faced her once more and he took a knife off his belt, he deliberately put the note against her palm then stabbed the knife through it.  
  
"I'm so sorry that we couldn't come to some kind of arrangement, me dear. But I want you to remember this for a long time, so having you die would be pointless. Have some fun, gentlemen." He turned and left the room. The men came towards her and had their 'fun'. 


	3. pt 2: Return

Mace Windu hurried down the ramp, the transport had received a call while still in hyperspace; Tar-Kentu had been found, she had been brought to the medical centre. What had happened to her Master Karseli would not say; he met them and brought them to a waiting speeder, which took them straight to the medical centre. The doctor who was taking care of her was not available at the moment, but one of the nurses brought them to the room she was in. She lay on a bed, sleeping, there was an IV in both of her arms, one feeding her blood, the other a clear liquid.  
  
Mace took one look at the restraints that fastened her arms to the bed and turned to the nurse.  
  
"Take those off her." He snapped.  
  
"I'm not sure that is a good idea, when she was brought in she was screaming and fighting anyone that came near her. We had to sedate and restrain her, to stop her from injuring herself further." She said.  
  
"Unless a guardian gives you permission to do so, you cannot. I am her guardian, take them off and whichever IV is sedating her remove that as well." He said. She nodded and hurried forward to do as he said. He sat down by the bed, just as the doctor came in; he saw what the nurse was doing and realised that the Jedi master must have asked her to do so, he injected a strong painkiller into her vein. Mace ignored him Qui-Gon sensing that he wanted to be left alone turned to the doctor.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened to her, outside?" He asked. The doctor nodded and led the small group out into the corridor, leaving Mace alone with his padawan. She woke slowly; but her eyes seemed to stare at nothing.  
  
"Padawan?" He said quietly, there was no answering reply, not even a blink to indicate that she had heard him. He sighed, then sat back in his chair and closing his eyes. The bond that they shared seemed to be in tatters, but there was enough of it still remaining that he could follow. Then he was in her mind, except it was like a big house; a small girl sat on the floor in front of him. She looked up as he came in.  
  
"Tar-Kentu?" He asked.  
  
"I used to be, but that was a long time ago. I've been waiting for you." She said.  
  
"Why are you a..?" He trailed off.  
  
"A child?" At his answering nod she looked down at her hands, then back up at him as she stood up.  
  
"Tar-Kentu is hiding, she is afraid. They hurt her a lot. Come with me, there is something that you need to see." She held out one hand and he took it. She led him down a long corridor; to a room she opened the door and brought him inside.  
  
"What you are going to see is what happened to her." She whispered, she sat down on the floor and a cube made up of different colours appeared in her hands she started turning it this way and that.  
  
"Hmmm.Turn to the darkside, get loads of power, enjoy killing people. Betray the Jedi, my master and myself. I'm sorry, as tempting as your offer isn't, I'm going to have to decline." Tar-Kentu's voice came from behind him. He turned and saw her speaking to someone who he could not see.  
  
"You know what to do. You are going to regret it if you do not do as I ask you to." He snapped.  
  
"But your not asking me are you?" She said. Then they faded, when she appeared again she was lying on the floor her facing away from him, her back was torn and bleeding, then someone else appeared; a man, who walked forward and kicked her in the chest.  
  
"Get up!" He yelled at her. She did so and he dragged her out of the room, everything faded again. Then he saw her hanging from a pole, screaming as electricity danced across her body, he stood and watched as one after another images and memories were paraded before him; she was being burnt, cut and beaten. Finally they stopped, the little girl glanced up at him, with sad eyes; the cube disappeared as she stood up. "He did not want her to turn to the darkside; he just wanted his revenge on the apprentice who would not go with him when he himself turned." She said. As she pulled him out of the room and towards another door; she put a hand on the doorknob. But then turned to him.  
  
"He wanted to break her and if she stays here he might still succeed." She paused and squinted up at him.  
  
"Even at the very end, when he kept asking her to turn; she would not." She pushed the door open and stepped back and pulled it closed after he had gone in. For a moment he stood there; unsure of what to expect. Then he could see her; hanging from the same pole, slowly her eyes blinked open.  
  
"While you were unconscious, we put a little bacta on one of your burns. This bacta is part of a lot that should have been recalled, as it is defective. Whenever it is used on anyone it will render them allergic to any type of bacta treatment." Her old master said. Turned to smile at the men in the room.  
  
"I know I promised that you could all have some fun, so here she is. When you're done with her, drop her off outside the medical centre." He faced her once more and he took a knife off his belt, he deliberately put the note against her palm then stabbed the knife through it.  
  
"I'm so sorry that we couldn't come to some kind of arrangement, me dear. But I want you to remember this for a long time, so having you die would be pointless. Have some fun, gentlemen." He turned and left the room. The men moved toward her and one of them ripped her pants off; another two held her legs open, but she managed to pull one leg free and swung it to hit one of them. But then she was grabbed again and the man she had kicked came forward, smiling cruelly, he shoved his fist into her. Mace was forced to watch as the men each took their turns raping and sodomizing her, some repeatedly, it went on and on.  
  
"Stop it!" A voice screamed behind him, he whirled and saw Tar-Kentu huddled against the wall behind him.  
  
"No more! Leave me alone! Master, help me!" Her voice was a screaming howl, as she covered her face with her arms; she started sobbing. Mace had not noticed that she was here before now, he hurried over to her, but as soon as he touched her shoulder; she jerked away.  
  
"Get away from!" She screeched. He moved his hands back.  
  
"Tar-Kentu." He said. But she wouldn't let him go anywhere near her, she sprang to her feet and ran for the door; no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get it open.  
  
"Let me out! Mast-" She stopped suddenly and sank to the floor, curling into a foetal ball; she rocked back and forth; muttering about wanting to leave.  
  
"Padawan, Tar-Kentu. It's me, let me help you." He spoke gently. For a moment he thought she wasn't going to say anything.  
  
"No one can help me, I can't get out." She whimpered. He touched her shoulder again and once more she flinched away from him, but this time she looked up at him and he saw recognition in her eyes.  
  
"M-master? Help me, get me out, I don't want to stay here. Please, master, help me." She begged. He held out a hand, after a moment she took it and he helped her stand. He led her back outside the door, which now opened easily. She huddled in his shadow, as if afraid that something would stop her leaving, but nothing did. He pulled them both back into their own bodies, glancing down at her lying in the bed, he saw tears streaming down her face. His eyes met hers he leaned over the bed and pulled her into a hug, she wept against him. Qui-Gon chose that moment to return.  
  
"Mace, there's something that you need to-" He saw what was going in and silently stepped back outside. 


	4. pt4: Nightmares

Mace Windu hurried down the ramp, the transport had received a call while still in hyperspace; Tar-Kentu had been found, she had been brought to the medical centre. What had happened to her Master Karseli would not say; he met them and brought them to a waiting speeder, which took them straight to the medical centre. The doctor who was taking care of her was not available at the moment, but one of the nurses brought them to the room she was in. She lay on a bed, sleeping, there was an IV in both of her arms, one feeding her blood, the other a clear liquid.  
  
Mace took one look at the restraints that fastened her arms to the bed and turned to the nurse.  
  
"Take those off her." He snapped.  
  
"I'm not sure that is a good idea, when she was brought in she was screaming and fighting anyone that came near her. We had to sedate and restrain her, to stop her from injuring herself further." She said.  
  
"Unless a guardian gives you permission to do so, you cannot. I am her guardian, take them off and whichever IV is sedating her remove that as well." He said. She nodded and hurried forward to do as he said. He sat down by the bed, just as the doctor came in; he saw what the nurse was doing and realised that the Jedi master must have asked her to do so, he injected a strong painkiller into her vein. Mace ignored him Qui-Gon sensing that he wanted to be left alone turned to the doctor.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened to her, outside?" He asked. The doctor nodded and led the small group out into the corridor, leaving Mace alone with his padawan. She woke slowly; but her eyes seemed to stare at nothing.  
  
"Padawan?" He said quietly, there was no answering reply, not even a blink to indicate that she had heard him. He sighed, then sat back in his chair and closing his eyes. The bond that they shared seemed to be in tatters, but there was enough of it still remaining that he could follow. Then he was in her mind, except it was like a big house; a small girl sat on the floor in front of him. She looked up as he came in.  
  
"Tar-Kentu?" He asked.  
  
"I used to be, but that was a long time ago. I've been waiting for you." She said.  
  
"Why are you a..?" He trailed off.  
  
"A child?" At his answering nod she looked down at her hands, then back up at him as she stood up.  
  
"Tar-Kentu is hiding, she is afraid. They hurt her a lot. Come with me, there is something that you need to see." She held out one hand and he took it. She led him down a long corridor; to a room she opened the door and brought him inside.  
  
"What you are going to see is what happened to her." She whispered, she sat down on the floor and a cube made up of different colours appeared in her hands she started turning it this way and that.  
  
"Hmmm.Turn to the darkside, get loads of power, enjoy killing people. Betray the Jedi, my master and myself. I'm sorry, as tempting as your offer isn't, I'm going to have to decline." Tar-Kentu's voice came from behind him. He turned and saw her speaking to someone who he could not see.  
  
"You know what to do. You are going to regret it if you do not do as I ask you to." He snapped.  
  
"But your not asking me are you?" She said. Then they faded, when she appeared again she was lying on the floor her facing away from him, her back was torn and bleeding, then someone else appeared; a man, who walked forward and kicked her in the chest.  
  
"Get up!" He yelled at her. She did so and he dragged her out of the room, everything faded again. Then he saw her hanging from a pole, screaming as electricity danced across her body, he stood and watched as one after another images and memories were paraded before him; she was being burnt, cut and beaten. Finally they stopped, the little girl glanced up at him, with sad eyes; the cube disappeared as she stood up. "He did not want her to turn to the darkside; he just wanted his revenge on the apprentice who would not go with him when he himself turned." She said. As she pulled him out of the room and towards another door; she put a hand on the doorknob. But then turned to him.  
  
"He wanted to break her and if she stays here he might still succeed." She paused and squinted up at him.  
  
"Even at the very end, when he kept asking her to turn; she would not." She pushed the door open and stepped back and pulled it closed after he had gone in. For a moment he stood there; unsure of what to expect. Then he could see her; hanging from the same pole, slowly her eyes blinked open.  
  
"While you were unconscious, we put a little bacta on one of your burns. This bacta is part of a lot that should have been recalled, as it is defective. Whenever it is used on anyone it will render them allergic to any type of bacta treatment." Her old master said. Turned to smile at the men in the room.  
  
"I know I promised that you could all have some fun, so here she is. When you're done with her, drop her off outside the medical centre." He faced her once more and he took a knife off his belt, he deliberately put the note against her palm then stabbed the knife through it.  
  
"I'm so sorry that we couldn't come to some kind of arrangement, me dear. But I want you to remember this for a long time, so having you die would be pointless. Have some fun, gentlemen." He turned and left the room. The men moved toward her and one of them ripped her pants off; another two held her legs open, but she managed to pull one leg free and swung it to hit one of them. But then she was grabbed again and the man she had kicked came forward, smiling cruelly, he shoved his fist into her. Mace was forced to watch as the men each took their turns raping and sodomizing her, some repeatedly, it went on and on.  
  
"Stop it!" A voice screamed behind him, he whirled and saw Tar-Kentu huddled against the wall behind him.  
  
"No more! Leave me alone! Master, help me!" Her voice was a screaming howl, as she covered her face with her arms; she started sobbing. Mace had not noticed that she was here before now, he hurried over to her, but as soon as he touched her shoulder; she jerked away.  
  
"Get away from!" She screeched. He moved his hands back.  
  
"Tar-Kentu." He said. But she wouldn't let him go anywhere near her, she sprang to her feet and ran for the door; no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get it open.  
  
"Let me out! Mast-" She stopped suddenly and sank to the floor, curling into a foetal ball; she rocked back and forth; muttering about wanting to leave.  
  
"Padawan, Tar-Kentu. It's me, let me help you." He spoke gently. For a moment he thought she wasn't going to say anything.  
  
"No one can help me, I can't get out." She whimpered. He touched her shoulder again and once more she flinched away from him, but this time she looked up at him and he saw recognition in her eyes.  
  
"M-master? Help me, get me out, I don't want to stay here. Please, master, help me." She begged. He held out a hand, after a moment she took it and he helped her stand. He led her back outside the door, which now opened easily. She huddled in his shadow, as if afraid that something would stop her leaving, but nothing did. He pulled them both back into their own bodies, glancing down at her lying in the bed, he saw tears streaming down her face. His eyes met hers he leaned over the bed and pulled her into a hug, she wept against him. Qui-Gon chose that moment to return.  
  
"Mace, there's something that you need to-" He saw what was going in and silently stepped back outside. 


	5. Pt 5: Recovery pt 1

The transport left us at the temple, Qui Gon and Mace went to report to the council, leaving, under the care of Obi Wan, we were going to the healers ward before we went back to our quarters. This was the first time I was alone with him since they had come to Alderaan for me and I knew that he was trying to hide the fact that he was upset for me.  
  
"You can ask me the questions you have, Obi." I said quietly. He jerked as if I'd slapped him, his eyes widening. Eventually he turned to look me in the eyes and I could see the anger there, but I knew it wasn't directed at me.  
  
"What did they do to you, if you don't want to answer that's ok. It's just that he doctors, they talked to Qui Gon and well I've never seen him that angry before." He said all of this in a rush. I laughed humourlessly.  
  
"It would probably be easier if you asked me what they didn't do," I looked away for a moment, wrapping my arms around myself.  
  
"You remember that time we used the hover boards to skim down the council tower? That was nothing compared to what they did to me."  
  
Mace sat with Qui Gon in the Room of a Thousand fountains. They had already talked to the council and Mace and his padawan had been given free time until the council felt Tar-Kentu was somewhat better, even if it had not been given Mace would have insisted on it. Qui Gon had told them what the doctor had told him, even though Mace knew most of what had happened to Tar-Kentu, he had still been shocked. Qui Gon had suggested that they come here. Mace was, understandably, and was resorting to self recrimination.  
  
"She could have come with me the first time, but I wanted her to stay back in case we were attacked from behind." Mace said.  
  
"Aren't you always the one who tells me to not worry about the past?" Qui Gon asked him. Mace shot him a glare.  
  
"Tar-Kentu has bee hurt badly, both physically and mentally. Have you ever heard the saying 'What happens to the master, effects the padawan'? It's the same in reverse. What happened to her will has affected you. Don't look at me like that, it's true and you know it. If it isn't, then explain to me what we're doing sitting here. You didn't argue very much when I suggested we come here. If I recall correctly, you exact words were 'I don't want her getting upset by how I feel.'" Mace stared at him silently, finally his shoulders slumped. Since they were children the two Jedi had always tried to best each other in arguments. But this time Qui Gon took no pleasure in his victory. He stood up and was joined by Mace.  
  
"Now it's time for you both to recover. You have to be there for her to talk to or when she needs to let her anger out. If you ever feel the need to do the same, come see me." Qui Gon offered. Mace nodded as they approached his quarters they could hear voices as they walked in.  
  
"I've never wanted to die before, Obi. After they did that to me I had no real will to live anymore. I've never felt like that before and it terrified me." Tar-Kentu was saying. She glanced up and blushed when she saw Qui Gon and Mace come in, obviously she had not intended for anyone else to know that. Obi Wan stood up and joined Qui Gon, they said their farewells and left. Mace sat down in the seat Obi Wan had vacated.  
  
"What did the healers say?" He asked. He could not think of anything else to say. Tar-Kentu picked up a data pad and handed it to him.  
  
"They want me to do those exercises to help strengthen my muscles again and they gave me numerous creams and stuff for my injuries. They healed some of the broken bones and asked me to come back tomorrow." She said, she made a disgusted sound.  
  
"How am I supposed to do most of them, that's what I want to know. I can hardly move." Mace glanced over the data pad then set it aside again.  
  
"I think that you'll need some help doing them, we might as well get started." He sat on the table in front of the sofa she was sitting on and pulled of her boots and then started gently and slowly bending moving her ankle, her jaw tightened against the pain, after about half an hour he started bending her leg at the knee. Then he moved onto her other leg and did the same there, even though she hadn't been the one doing it, the exercises had tired her and she fell asleep on the chair. He stood up and taking of his robe, he draped it over her, he sat watching her for a while.  
  
While she was sleeping her face was relaxed, showing no strain or the fear that plagued her since she had been found on Alderaan. Thank the force for small mercies. He thought to himself. 


	6. Recovery: pt 2

This takes place a few weeks after Recovery part 1  
  
Part 5: Recovery pt 2  
  
He found her sitting at the table in the main living area, she glanced up as he came in. He sat down opposite her.  
  
"How about we do some lightsaber practice as soon as you're finished?" He asked. She nodded, but said nothing. A few minutes later they left and walked down to the sparring rooms.  
  
When they arrived there were a few Jedi already there, they moved to a part of the floor that was unoccupied and activated their drawn lightsabers, both purple lightsabres sprang to live. They circled looking for an opening and testing each others weaknesses. This was an old dance that they had performed many times and as a result had come up with ways to circumvent them, it also meant that they had to be extra careful of certain attacks; some ethical but most not. Mace slammed his lightsaber against hers, she held her arms locked and tried to push him backward, he could tell that she wasn't using the force, but instead relying on sheer strength to beat him. She wouldn't succeed, even if he didn't use the force he was far stronger than she was and he proved it to her, shoving her backwards. Almost instantly he could see something changing in her, her eyes narrowed, jaw clenched she came back at him, swinging her lightsaber at him. He barely brought his up in time to block her, but she kept at him, dogging him as he parried every stroke. There was a wild look in her eyes now, pulling her lips back in a snarl, she finally knocked his lightsaber aside, raising hers high above her head, she brought it crashing down on him, when it was intercepted by a blue blade. She turned slowly to stare at Obi Wan Kenobi and for a moment it seemed as if she would attack him. He was about to say something to her, when he saw Mace shaking his head at him and with one last look at Tar-Kentu he turned and left them. Mace took a few moments to gather his thoughts, before turning back to her. She was staring at her lightsaber, as if not quite believing what she had tried to do. She turned frightened eyes on him, when she spoke her voice was hoarse.  
  
"Master.I'm sorry I don't know what I was doing." She hung her head.  
  
"You are angry, after what happened you have a right to your feelings." He put his hands on her shoulders, she jerked away from him, shaking her head frantically.  
  
"You don't understand, I feel like this all the time since.since" she seemed unable to finish that part. "If Obi Wan had not stopped me when he did, I would have killed you! I can't do this, I don't even know if I want to anymore." Her voice was sad, she stared down at her clenched fists, refusing to meet his eyes. He looked at her before pulling her into a hug, ignoring the other Jedi in the room. More than anything he wanted to stop all her pains and the nightmares that caused her to wake screaming in terror and begging him not to leave her to face the same thing again. He could feel her shoulders trembling as she tried not to cry. He sighed, wondering when this was all going to end. It reminded him of when she had first become his apprentice, she had been quiet and withdrawn, waiting for his permission to do anything. It had taken a few months before she had started trusting him and being herself, he had found that she had loved to play jokes on just about anyone, including him and despite repeated reprimands she had continued doing it. He would give anything for her to dyes or sew the armholes and legs of his clothes again. But it appeared as though it would not happen for a while. 


End file.
